Oxygen Polarcide
''Oxygen Polarcide ''is a highly explosive molecule with a molar mass of 151.014 g/mol and a molecular formula of PH3CO3O2CN. It is composed of a central carbon, which is single-bonded to two oxygens and double-bonded to a phosphorous. The phosphorous bonds with two hydrogen atoms. One of the oxygens coming off of the carbon is bonded to another oxygen, which is bonded to another. These three oxygens share electrons in a resonance structure. The other oxygen coming off the central carbon is bonded to another oxygen, which is bonded to a carbon, which is triple-bonded to a nitrogen. The autoignition temperature of PH3CO3O2CN is 614 °C. Oxygen polarcide can never exists as a liquid under standard pressure. It can only be a liquid under pressures hundreds of times standard pressure. Structure The central carbon is trigonal pyramidal, and the phosphorous is tetrahedral. The oxygens are bent, and the carbon on the O2CN chain is linear. The irregular shape of PH3CO3O2CN causes many temporary dipoles to form, making London dispersion forces a large part of its formation. It has a low specific heat capacity of 0.116 J/gK (the same as Uranium) and a high standard enthalpy of combustion, 162,050 kJ/mol. Uses PH3CO3O2CN can and is most often used as an explosive weapon. It was historically used (for a limited amount of time) as a lighter. Oxygen polarcide was ground into a powder and mixed into a clay structure. This solid homogenous mixture was struck with a small piece of iron which started a reaction and burned the oil wick. Reactions Combustion Reaction During the two step combustion reaction, as a part of its explosive properties, it yields the polarcide molecule, which is in gaseous phase, and 4 oxygen molecules. PH3CO3O2CN+ O2 ---> 4O2 + 2PH3CO2CN During the next phase, the polarcide molecule is combusted to yield carbon dioxide, water, hydrogen phosphite, and nitrogen monoxide. Often times, the sample will glow due to a reaction between the nitrogen monoxide and the ozone gas. PH3CO2CN+ 3O2 ---> 2CO2 + NO + H3PO3 Thus, The reaction itself is very highly energetic, the completed combustion is: 2PH3CO3O2CN+ O2 ---> 2CO2 + 2NO + 2H3PO3 + Energy However, the energy output is very high... Light Activation Reaction In another form of reaction, it can be activated by light PH3CO3O2CN+UV light ---> PH3CO2O2CN + ½O2 This results in the sudden removal of the extra oxygen gases from the polarcide~ PH3CO2O2CN + ½O2 ---> PH3CO2CN + O3 Then, the ozone oxidizes the polarcide, and generates two carbon dioxides hydrogen phosphite, and nitrogen dioxide. PH3CO2CN + O3 ---> 2CO2 + NO2 + H3PO3 Decomposition The process of decomposition converts (at a slow rate) oxygen polarcide into phosphorus pentoxide, oxygen gas, carbon dioxide, hydrogen cyanide, and water. Also, as a solid, at 23°C, the water formed would be a liquid, and thus, the hydrogen cyanide would become a weak acid, however, it is can also become a gas, which makes storage very dangerous. 6PH3CO3O2CN ---> 6PH3CO2O2CN + 6O ---> P4O10 + O2 + 6CO2 + 6HCN + 6H2O When oxygen polarcide gas is condensed into a solid very rapidly, one molecule releases an oxygen from the ozone side group, and then the most central carbon molecule attracts the lone oxygen. This random oxygen movement causes a slight hydrogen bond on a different molecule, forming a network. This, however, locks oxygen polarcide in a stalemate, and strengthens its impact-explosive properties. In Aqueous Solution Oxygen polarcide quickly reacts with water and yields several types of acids. Most often, the reaction yields three acids (carbonic acid, cyanic acid, and phosphoric acid) and hydrogen gas: 10PH3CO3O2CN + 12H2O---> 10HCN + 10H3PO3 + 10H2CO3 + O2 Reactions with Metal This reaction is the reason why oxygen polarcide cannot be stored in a metal container. This showes storage within an iron container. PH3CO3O2CN + 2Fe ---> Fe2O3 + PH3CO2CN The creation of rust causes the metal to weaken, and thus, release polarcide gas into the atmosphere, where it can combust with the oxygen gas around it. Safety Precautions Oxygen Polarcide is a strong oxidizer. Containment and Storage Procedures Oxygen Polarcide easily oxidizes and will tarnish nearly all metals- including titanium, platinum, gold, and silver. Thus, it must be stored in a plastic or glass container. It cannot be stored under oil, as it releases oxygen gas, which can potentially cause fires or explosions. Also, storage under water is not possible, as it causes dissociation of the ozone chain and can potentially cause a fire. Most often, it is stored in carbon dioxide gas to prevent a reaction. The container must have a vaccuum chamber with a release valve. If pressure from decomposition becomes too great, it can discharge into the vaccuum seal and prevent an explosion. Creation and Synthesis Process This chemical is manufactured by ChemiCorp- Tessan Branch. it is synthesized by reacting: Phosphoric acid, cyanic acid, and carbonic acid. It is catalyzed with osmium and heated at high temperatures with oxygen gas bubbled into the closed chamber, which causes the formation of a free oxycyano group, and polaric group. HCN+ H3PO3 + H2CO3 --> PH3CO3 + O2CN The two are fused together with osmium, which bonds to the carbon in the polarite and the oxygen in the oxycyano group. During this step, hydrogen peroxide is added to the solution to yield extra oxygen, and pull the osmium out of the compound. PH3CO3 + O2CN+ Os --> PH3CO3OsO2CN PH3CO3OsO2CN + 4H2O2 --> PH3CO3O2CN + OsO4 + H2O The final mixture is heated, at 560K, which drives off the water, and the osmium tetraoxide into the air. There is a small amount of oxygen polarcide which reacts with the water, however, this can be inhibited by adding deliquescents that are unreactive with oxygen polarcide. A common dessicant used is zinc chloride, due to its inreactivity with oxygen polarcide. it is added to the mixture before reaction, and usually be the end solid oxygen polarcide is found condensed on the edges of the crucible it was made it. Accidents Due to its explosive nature, there have been several accidents involving this chemical. So, special permits and liscenses are needed to transport this chemical. Specifically in Tessan, a liscence is needed to: synthesize oxygen polarcide, transport oxygen polarcide, transport oxygen polarcide in sealed container (i.e.: packaging and other forms of storage containers)transport oxygen polarcide over territorial lines, transport oxygen polarcide by truck over national borders, transport oxygen polarcide by boat, transport oxygen polarcide by air, and transport oxygen polarcide by train (underground transport of oxygen polarcide in any form is illegal). To be a truck driver who transports oxygen polarcide from Centraire to Paesiodon, requires a liscense in transport over: provincial and national lines; a liscense to carry oxygen polarcide in a sealed container, and a liscense to transport oxygen polarcide. Category:Chemicals Category:Explosive